122198-the-defile-is-dead
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- About as dead as zone chat. | |} ---- Then you should join an active guild, makes the game so much more fun. | |} ---- You on Entity Exiles? | |} ---- ---- Then I would be asking a different question. | |} ---- The 5-mans in general are always a bit iffy, IMO. I've found that you have to catch people at just the right time to get a team going for them. Many people don't want to just do them if they no longer have the quests, so you have to wait for others who have them to show up. I was 50 for at least a week or two before I even got the ones in Grimvault (Raxen's Assault) done. The Defile being dead is sorta yes and no to me. Can I get a group together to kill Garg in primetime? Yes. Can I get a Lightspire team together? ...Maybe. LS isn't run nearly as much anymore, and I've been on it at least twice where it failed. (Once because we didn't have enough DPS to defeat Dreadwatcher, the other we couldn't down the 4 bosses in time; which was admittedly another lack of DPS issue.) Side note: It honestly bugs me that people will run up to the LS table and start it and walk away. Then the rest of us have to wait up to an hour to start it again. There should be some kind of secondary timer where if the first phase isn't completed in 20 min or so it will reset. Are you not on Entity/Exiles? I know for certain that R-12 has gone off at least once a day (usually twice) every day since I've done it that much. We pretty much spam it in LFG and Malgrave zone too. It would also depend on the hours you're looking for it as well. The ones I'm usually with are either the 4 PM PST or 8 PM PST (if I miss the previous one). | |} ---- ---- ---- I try to run lower level content all the time. I usually don't have a problem, not the least of the reasons of which is because I'm usually running it with my guild. But, you know, to each their own. If you don't like re-running content and playing with your posse, then you probably should be at endgame already. If you're leveling up, though, there are plenty of people like us who enjoy running Nursery quests or taking our low level buddies through normal WotW. | |} ---- plenty of people? stop being disillusioned... to not admit the huge issue of the game's ultra linear power creep content is not healthy for the future of the game... "maybe" there are a few like you who run the content for fun or for alts. but this tiny amount of people is not enough to keep the content regularly played and in good shape for new players. if wildstar taught of something it is that mmorpgs need to totally rethink their designs so that it is less linear and less plagued by power creep (in both pve and pvp). guild wars 2 was a revolution. eso is kind of not too far in term of evolution. but wildstar is a relic of the past... it is unfortunate because the core gameplay and art are great. | |} ---- Disillusioned? I think you're trying to call me delusional, so correct me if I'm wrong on that point. I'm certainly not delusional. I don't even touch the random queues. Getting a 5 man group or even a world boss raid has rarely been an issue for me, and I run lower content pretty constantly on my main, if not on my alts. A lot of my guild does (and we're more than just a few people). I think Wildstar is just fine as it is. People need to step up through content; I certainly don't think someone should walk into a Vet SSM without having done a normal STL, but I think that those tiers of difficulty should both exist. | |} ---- ---- well sir, you are obviously in the minority. the numbers speak for themselves. all i am trying to say is that not a lot of people plays the game anymore and there is a REASON for that. you have to start thinking like the quitters do if you ever want the game to grow. i am glad you are enjoying it and find it easy to get groups for all the content or that you even like to do lower level content just for fun. really, its nice. but my point is; not a lot of players like it and is there a solution to make it more "commercial". | |} ---- there should never have been "5 man content" in the levelling zones anyway. especially not considering the no-replayability value of most of those quests. so yeah, make it all solo able. there are not that many of them to change, do it before its too late Carbine. world boss: they need to give lot more reward. daily zones: ok i guess... not much that can be done (not enough resource to redo endgame!) hopefully carbine doesn't raise the level cap or something stupid like that to make all the events (light spire, r-12, scorchwing, gargantua etc) dead... and those "mass group events" at endgame were a lame idea to start with... they have no future. and simply holding them alive is going to be difficult. wildstar is a game that needed a steady influx of players and to base the design around that idea was a sepukku. | |} ---- I'm simply telling you, straight up front, that you don't have the numbers, I have a rolodex full of friends and an active guild, and I see people all the time. Wildstar is turning a profit, more people are showing up even now, and we're recruiting a lot of brand new players into the guild. Then again, I'm fairly sociable in the game, I didn't have to run out to Defile and spam /z looking for a party. So far, you're saying we should accept some huge and complete revamp of the entire game because you didn't get a group for Black Focus. I literally ran the Black Focus and Nursery quests the weekend before last for my guild, so the way I've apparently solved your issue was that I have a guild, friends, and maybe some chat channels. If what you're specifically looking for are a lot more people who are around looking to do exactly what you want them to do exactly when you want them to be doing it completely in a random group, that might be a tall order. People have a right to spend their gametime playing vet shiphands right after Drop 4 instead of running around helping random strangers do open world group quests. If you pray for rain and the rain doesn't come, it's not the fault of the sky. If you think I'm in the minority that I have friends and can do content with them, that seems a pretty shameful generalization of the rest of the playerbase. Especially since there are people just joining my guild and even the guildless in a global RP channel who don't have that issue. I'd like to think most people can get four friends to help them at endgame if they're interested in doing group content at all. | |} ----